


Love is Blind

by Dragoncage0304, FandomWorld9728



Series: Undertales [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Big Brother Sans (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Protective Sans (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is a mage, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Worried Sans (Undertale), Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale), reader is blind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoncage0304/pseuds/Dragoncage0304, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWorld9728/pseuds/FandomWorld9728
Summary: Monsters came to the surface the same day you moved to Ebott. A year later, you go explore the underground with your best friend and find a strange machine. It seems like fate is leading you into the arms (and SOULs) of lonely and troubled monsters.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, W. D. Gaster & Reader
Series: Undertales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1490003
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The House Next Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396782) by [BattleMaiden13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleMaiden13/pseuds/BattleMaiden13). 
  * Inspired by [Crowd Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719961) by [owl_bones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owl_bones/pseuds/owl_bones). 
  * Inspired by [Despite Everything, You're Only Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011571) by [UndynesSpear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndynesSpear/pseuds/UndynesSpear). 
  * Inspired by [Housemates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529231) by [YinYanChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYanChan/pseuds/YinYanChan). 
  * Inspired by [My Favourite Red Scarf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591208) by [Rnd_Injustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rnd_Injustice/pseuds/Rnd_Injustice). 
  * Inspired by [The Hero’s Protected Under Your Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383847) by [AlyDragonTamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyDragonTamer/pseuds/AlyDragonTamer). 
  * Inspired by [The Jumper and The Skeletons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817324) by [LostImmortality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostImmortality/pseuds/LostImmortality). 

> I am so sorry to EVERYONE! Not only did I restart the original version of this story but somehow Stronger Than You got deleted. So, third time's the charm. Right? Oh, I sure hope so...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is pulling you... leading you to a place that was oddly... familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a playlist for each chapter on Spotify. https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1Rc0qnSQ4KPtnwc7GcnSXe?si=FW2p3ogKTleDL5H_veQJaw  
If the link doesn't work it's called Love is Blind

"(Y/n)! We shouldn't be here! They said it was dangerous!" You heard your best friend, Britt yell from somewhere behind you. 

"Come on! You're the one who keeps telling me to try new and crazy things! To get out of my comfort zone!" You had somehow managed to talk your best friend into braving the underground with you.

"I meant going to a night club, streaking in the park, skinny dipping, or bungy jumping! Not exploring the underground where cave-ins could happen!"

You knew she was right. Not the bungy jumping part, but everything else was correct. This is something you usually wouldn't do. Especially without the proper guidance. You weren't the _'spur of the moment'_ type of person. But... there was something about this place. It was almost as if someone was calling out to you. Looking back, you noticed that you were far ahead of Britt and could only see her flashlight. 

_'Maybe I should go back...'_ You thought. You didn't like the idea of your friend alone in an unknown and possibly dangerous place. Nor did you like the idea of yourself being alone in this place. However, there was a pull somewhere in your chest that urged you to keep going. Unable to ignore it, you push on. 

"(Y/n)! It's starting to crumble! We have to go back!"

"I... I can't!" It was true. You tried and tried to walk back to Britt but your feet wouldn't move. "I'm stuck! Go back and get help!"

"You want me to leave you? Fat chance!"

"I'll be fine! We'll never get out of here if we're both stuck and possibly hurt!"

There was a beat of silence before a barely audible sigh reached your ears. "Fine! I'll go get help! But you better stay put and don't do anything stupid!"

Once you could no longer hear her footsteps, you began to walk again, ignoring the sounds of crumbling rock crashing behind you and blocking your path back. "Don't do anything stupid? What stupid thing could I do in the... underground...?" You crossed into a snowy area. "What is this place? It feels... like I've been here before." There was a small pounding in your head that started to form. But that same strange tugging in your chest pulled you forward. Slowly making your way further into what started to look like a town. Soon, you came to a nice, two-story house. This too seemed oddly familiar. Not quite sure how it happened, you were suddenly inside some sort of lab. What caught your attention the most was a large machine sitting the corner of the room. 

For some reason, that pulling in your chest got greater and seemed to start physically moving you. You followed it blindly. Nothing could stop you from your mission. _Mission? What mission?_ Not even the sounds of running and yelling from outside._ Running and yelling? There are people here! That means that Britt was able to get help!_ But still... you pushed on... against your will. _Something is wrong! This... this isn't right! Help... help!_

"What are you doing? How did you get in here?"

"I-I don't know."

"You don't know? Hey! Don't touch that!"

You watched as your arm rose and reached out in front of you towards the machine. You were so close... just a few more steps and you'd be able to touch it. "I can't help it! It's almost as if something is controlling me!" Before whoever was in the room could stop you, your hand met with the machine and strong magic swirled around you and everything went black.

"(Y/n)!"


	2. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start to learn about what brought you to the Underground and meet a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See if you can find all of the references in this chapter ;)

Opening your eyes, you found that you were floating in some sort of black void and that you were naked. Even though you were nude, you didn't feel embarrassed or vulnerable. Though, you did feel as if there was some sort of immense power was filling your body. "Hello...? Is anyone there? Or am I just talking to myself?" 

There was a deep chuckle that seemed to come from nowhere yet all around you in response to your question. "My, my, what a strange human." Appearing in front of you was a skeleton with two cracks running along his face and head on either side. "That is to be expected of the Luceque Radiante. A true one of a kind."

"Luceque Radiante...?" That name sounded familiar to you, but you couldn't place it. The memory seemed so far away. As if it were from a dream. Shaking your head, you pushed the thought to the back of your mind for the moment. You had more important questions for this man. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"My dear (Y/n), I am W. D. Gaster at your service." Watching him bow to you as if you were royalty or someone of importance, you had even more questions. How did this man know your name? Why was he bowing to you? "You are in a void that connects your world to many others. I am here to help you, teach you, and guide you through this reset." Reset? Like in video games? That was impossible. This was real life there were no such things as resets. Right? "I am sure you have many more questions. They will all be answered in due time, but for now, we have more pressing matters to attend to. Someone had forced a reset on your life and is attempting to pull the strings. Fear not my dear, for my children and I are here to help."

His form started to flicker in and out as he spoke, causing a heaviness to settle in the pit of your stomach. "Gaster...? You-You're disappearing!"

"Do not worry. The _Puppet Master_ is interfering with our conversation but cannot harm me as I am currently. When they breakthrough, they will offer you a chance to save monsters from other worlds that are similar to yours. If that is your wish, then agree to save them. But do not agree with the price they say you will have to pay. When they tell you the price, call for me and I will come and assist you. Be strong, don't give up, and have **Determination**."

* * *

"I knew you would come. You were chosen for this mission."

_My mission. _

"It is your destiny."

_My destiny. _

"You will be the savor of monsters across the multiverse! If that is your wish, of course. You have the power to give them a new life or the power to take away all life from them. Or you may simply leave them be. What is it that you want?"

_What do I want? What a silly question. If I have the power to help those suffering I will do anything to help them._

"I was hoping you would save that." This new voice was giggling now. It sounded almost... sinister. Like what you would hear from that creepy child in an honor movie. "However, there is a piece to pay. To save those poor, suffering monsters, you must give up something."

_Give something up? It makes sense since everything comes at a price. Especially when it came to magic. Is that what this voice was going to do? Magic? If so, what must I give up?_

"You really are a clever human. As a reward for being so clever, I'll tell you what it is you will be giving up. YoU wIlL gIvE mE yOuR SOUL. It'S a SmAlL pRiCe To PaY tO eNd ThE pAiN aNd SuFfErInG oF sO mAnY mOnStErS. DoN't YoU aGrEe?" 

_My SOUL? Is this what Gaster was warning me about? No... no! I won't give you my SOUL!_ "GASTER!"

* * *

"Thank you for trusting me, my dear. Now, tell me, do you still wish to save these monsters?"

"Yes. I truly do."

"Then, I will need something from you. I shall not ask for more than you are willing to give to me. What you choose to sacrifice will be the vessel for me and my magic."

"I get to pick?"

"Yes."

"I am... I am willing to give up my-" Your voice faded away but, by the smile on Gaster's face, you knew that he had heard you.

"I see. How interesting." Floating behind you, he placed his hands over your eyes. For the first time, you noticed that he had a hole in each of his hands. "Now, close your eyes. This will hurt and your heart may stop at the intensity of my magic. It shall only be for a second. I would never let you die. I swear it on my SOUL."

**_'Come on kiddo... wake up.'_** Someone called from far away. The sound of their voice and a familiar sense of... something... caused your SOUL to pulse. _'**You've always reacted to my magic. Why won't you now? Wake up. Please... wake up!'**_

Just like Gaster told you, there was horrible pain and your heart stopped. You couldn't breathe, couldn't scream, couldn't do anything but wait. That second felt like an eternity. All of a sudden, a rush of magic filled you and you found yourself sitting up somewhere dark, gasping for air.   
  
  
"(Y/n)...?" You heard your friend nervously ask. She was here with you and she was okay. That was one less thing to worry about.

Trying to blink away some of the darkness, you turned your head around the room to find her. But, no light came. "Why is it so dark?" You knew the answer to that question but didn't want to believe it. There was no way any of that was real. Right? However, something deep within you told it was true.

"What do you mean?"

What did you mean? Should you just be blunt about it? But then... that'll be admitting that this is your reality now. "It's so dark. I can't see anything." That wasn't entirely true. As someone was poking, prodding, and pulling at different parts of your body, you saw in the darkness that surrounded you an upside-down white heart. The longer you looked at it, you noticed it start to turn a beautiful light shade of yellow. With it, were stats like you would see in a video game. _'How odd...'_

"I am a-afraid that whatever happened down there has caused her to go blind."

_'So, I really am blind... What am I supposed to do now?' _

"I have a question. Has she always had this bracelet?"

"No. I've never seen that bracelet in my life." Britt answered, sounded more worried and scared then before.

You sensed a sudden shift in the air as things went from 0 to 100. "Get that thing off of her right now!" 

That same magic from before surrounded your arm for only a second as Gaster's magic bitch slapped the other magic and wrapped around you protectively.

"What is going on!"

"I don't know!"

There was a slight pressure and a tingly sensation in your eyes, making you feel drowsy. "I'm... sleepy..." You fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. Unaware of the events you had set in motion.


End file.
